The Adventures of ObiWan and Anakin: Oh Brother!
by LadyAleena
Summary: ObiWan is infected with poison, while he and Anakin are in pursuit of a possible traitor in the Jedi Temple! Takes place between Epis. 2 & 3. CHAPTER 5 IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHORS NOTES- **Ok you know how in STAR WARS Anakin always comments on the many times he saves Obi-Wan? Well I'm always curious so I'm writing "The Adventures of Obi-Wan and Anakin" This takes place in between Episode 2-3. This is my first Fanfic so :hides: Don't hurt me!_

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Star Wars :sniff: And I don't own the characters either:wail: they belong to George Lucas who's a genius!

* * *

Two hooded figures moved swiftly down the empty hallway, clearly out of place, but clearly on a mission. They turned into an open room, finding a computer in the center. They went up to the computer, realizing a disk in the system. One of them started to take it out, when the other stopped him.

"Careful my young friend," Obi-Wan stated, placing a hand on his companions shoulder. "This could be a trap."

"If we were in danger, Master," Anakin started. "I would have sensed it." Anakin grabbed the disk and looked at Obi-Wan. They both paused and looked around, waiting for a siren, or an attack, but nothing came.

Now understand at this time, Anakin is no longer a padawan, but still had some problems not calling Obi-Wan "Master." Obi-Wan was now a Jedi Master, and a member of the Council. And the two were inseparable. Friends, partners, brothers.

Obi-Wan and Anakin. Their name struck fear into the enemy and hope into the people.

"That was too easy," Obi-Wan mention, as both he and Anakin headed out into the hallway. Obi-Wan glanced over the map that was given to him. He pointed in the opposite direction in which they came. "This way. There's another elevator which would take us down, behind our ship, in case they are waiting us out on the other side."

Anakin held up a communicator, "R2, be ready to go once we need you." He paused for a moment, then received beeps of confirmation from the other side. He then nodded to Obi-Wan and followed him down the hallway.

They came to an opening of a room, at the end of the hallway, that was apparently a, "Dead end," Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, "I think it's time to update your files." The room was not to big, and the farthest wall was nothing but window.

FLASH>>

The two Jedi spun around, igniting their sabers looking for the danger that had disturbed the force around them. There in the doorway were two fairly large creatures. Both with bodies of a feline, and a head of a reptile. Both creatures hissed, rearing back their heads.

Obi-Wan and Anakin started to step in opposite directions, seeing if maybe both creatures would focus on one person, giving the other the advantage. Unfortunately this attempt of plan failed. Suddenly the creatures mouths opened and darts jetted out at the jedi. They used their sabers to avoid the darts.

Anakin used the forced to send a table into the creature, sandwiching it against the wall. He then brought his attention to Obi-Wan situation- in which Obi-Wan had somehow found himself without his light saber. Anakin ran forward, slicing into the creature before it went for another attempt of an attack.

"Looks like I saved you again Master," Anakin smiled, hooking his light saber back into his belt. He started over to the window to check their location.

"Don't get too cocky, Anakin," Obi-Wan warned, retrieving his light saber, then he joined along side with Anakin. Obi-Wan felt something off, though. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand.

Anakin glanced around for possible some more building nearby or a tree, or a hangar…"Looks like nothing but water from what I can see…"

"Anakin!"

Anakin was roughly shoved aside as Obi-Wan cried out. Anakin glanced, seeing his friend holding his arm. Anakin looked for the attacker. Apparently the beast that Anakin had sandwiched awoke from his nap and was joined by two others. Obi-Wan started to reach for his saber, but Anakin pressed a button on his communicator, coming up with a different idea.

He grabbed his friends arm and pulled him through the window, causing them to plummet toward the water below. But they never hit the water, for their ship had come up from underneath them. Anakin used the force to place himself and Obi-Wan into position so that they didn't miss the ship.

"Good catch, R2,' Anakin complimented. The droid beeped in gratitude of his praise. Anakin then brought his attention to Obi-Wan, who was pulling the darts out of his arm. "Thank you for saving me back there. Are you all right?"

"My arm is just a bit numb, but it should go away." Obi-Wan stated as he closed his eyes and leaned back to meditate. Anakin felt his friends need in doing so and stayed quiet for the ride back to the Jedi Temple.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Good work, you have done," Master Yoda complimented the two. Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in the Council Chamber, but only Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu was present. The Council had just ended a meeting a couple minutes before the two Jedi's arrival. "Our information, you have retrieved."

"We do what we can," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well now our files can be completed once more," Master Windu stated. "How they got stolen in the first place is still the question." "A disturbing question, it is," Yoda closed his eyes resting his head on his hands.

"If-" Anakin started but caught himself from speaking out of turn. Yoda looked at him and nodded for him to go on. "If the files were taken without anyone knowing… could it be that someone in the temple is the culprit."

"Are you suggesting that it was another Jedi?" Master Windu asked. Anakin nodded. "Possible, it is," Yoda agreed.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan who was silent, with his eyes closed. Anakin felt a hint of anger that Obi-Wan did not acknowledge Anakin's idea. But something felt wrong.

Obi-Wan seemed extremely pale. He was also sweating, breathing harder and…

"Master!" Obi-Wan legs seemed to give causing him to crumple to the floor, Anakin managing to catch him enough so his head would not hit the ground. Master Windu stood and knelt to Obi-Wan's other side, as Yoda watched Obi-Wan carefully.

"Obi-Wan," Master Windu tapped his cheek. Obi-Wan opened his eyes finding himself looking at a very concerned Anakin, Mace, and Yoda.

Obi-Wan blinked a couple of times and sat up, Anakin still keeping a hand on his shoulder just in case. "Are you all right?" Anakin asked him. Obi-Wan tried to remember what had happened. He was standing with Anakin talking with Mace and Yoda when he began to feel dizzy…"You should go to the Healer," Mace mentioned. Obi-Wan almost cringed at the thought.

"No…it's all right. I guess I'm a bit more exhausted then I thought I was. " Obi- Wan started to stand, as Anakin helped him to his feet. Obi-Wan pushed back the bit of dizziness that was starting to bubble in his head again. He glanced at Anakin who had worry written all over his face. "I'm ok," He assured him. But Anakin wasn't fooled. "I just need some rest is all."

"Excused you are," Yoda then said. "Must rest you need." Obi-Wan bowed and headed out toward his and Anakin's chamber. Anakin watched his friend then turned and bowed as well. "Watch him closely, you must." Anakin nodded to Yoda and then followed Obi-Wan out of the room.

* * *

Well that was Chapter one...Sorry it was short. Chapter two should be up soon! Please review and let me know How I'm doing. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHORS NOTES: **Yay! You guys have been great with the reviews and so kind too! Thankyou soo much! Well you guys wanted it and here it is Chapter 2! Enjoy!_

* * *

Obi-Wan entered his and Anakin's chamber and walked into the kitchen area. He poured a cup of mingot juice. Mingot's grew on Naboo and had many nutrients in it. It was always good for when people are sick.

But was he sick? Obi-Wan couldn't even answer that. His mind whirled with thoughts. Mission….possible temple files…dizziness. Obi-wan wished his mind could just hold still on one thought long enough to…

"Master."

Obi-Wan felt a hand steady him again. He looked up to see Anakin look at him worried. Obi-Wan gave him a smile and turned, heading to his room. Anakin followed him, but stopped at the doorway. He crossed his arms and leaned against the paneling. Obi-Wan sat on his bed. "Didn't you say you were going to visit Padme to see how she's been?" Obi-Wan asked, as he started to remove his boots.

Anakin almost twitched at that. How could he forget? "I don't have to if you'd rather me here." Anakin replied. "Something _is _wrong with you, more than you'll admit. You know it and I know it." He took a few steps closer to his friend. "I know you hate the hospital quarters, probably as much as I do…But you should go."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. He sometimes forgot how much Anakin had grown. Anakin would pout and whine so much, or strut around, that he would most of the time forget. But now, Anakin was looking at him through a man's eyes, thinking of the responsible thing to do…

Yes. It would be responsible for him to go to the healers, but the last thing Obi-Wan wanted at the moment was fussing, and needles, and noise. He hoped all he really needed was rest and meditation. "I'll be fine," Obi-Wan assured his friend. "I'm going to rest, and it would do no good for you to stay."

Anakin shook his head, confused. He wanted to his wife, but there was a twist in his stomach telling him to stay. "Tomorrow, if you pass out again, you're going to the healers. Even if I have to carry you there…"

"And that would be different from the other times I went to the healers?" Obi-Wan smiled. Anakin couldn't help but smile too. Yes it was true. Most of the time Obi-Wan ended up in the hospital quarters was because Anakin would carry him there. Anakin felt a little better. Or was it that he didn't feel as guilty? Was that what that feeling was in his stomach? Guilt?

Nevertheless, Anakin turned and started to head toward the Senator's apartment. Obi-Wan removed his tunic, exposing his chest to the air. His shoulders, where he was shot by the creature, was swollen and infected. But he took no mind to it, for he was in a position not to be able to see the damage, and he didn't try to. He thought the pain was still from getting shot in the first place.

Obi-Wan sat back on the bed and closed his eyes. But before he could meditate, sleep took him over.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ani, what's bothering you?" Padme asked. She looked at her husband who was staring off into space as she brushed her hair. Usually Anakin would playfully use the force to lift up her skirt, or brush her hair. At least he would be smiling a great deal more than he was that particular night

"I'm sorry," Anakin replied, showing a little smile to her. He felt bad. Here he was, in the presence of this beautiful woman, who was his, and his mind still remained on Obi-Wan. Anakin stood and wrapped his arms around his beloved. She smiled and turned, taking his large hands in hers.

"Ani?" She pressured on, her eyes seeking the truth in his. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"It's Obi-Wan." Anakin replied. "He passed out before while we were speaking with Master Yoda and Master Windu. He…Something doesn't feel right…" Anakin looked down.

"Is he all right?" Padme asked, her eyes turning in worry. "Is he sick?" Anakin couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the concern Padme seemed to have for Obi-Wan at that moment, but he pushed the dark thoughts out of his head.

"He claims he is, but something doesn't feel right. He's sleeping now. Hopefully tomorrow he'll feel better and everything will be all right." Anakin felt that twist in his stomach again. He hoped so much that it was only a minor thing. But something told him it was more and that made him fear. He needed Obi-Wan. He couldn't imagine being without him there fighting along side of him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Padme tried to assure her husband, as she saw the worry that was developing in him begin to gnaw at him. "You two have been through so much, and you've both got hurt plenty of times. And you always manage to get past it." She placed her hands on his shoulder, forcing him to look at her eyes. "Just like now. He'll be fine Anakin."

Anakin pulled his wife into a hug. "I hope so."

xoxoxoxoxox

"Anakin, your late," Obi-Wan scolded, holding the elevator door open.

Anakin couldn't help but smile as he saw his friend well, and seemingly back to himself. "Sorry Master, I got held up." He joined Obi-Wan in the elevator. "So why do you think they are calling us so early for?"

"Another mission, no doubt," Obi-Wan answered, looking straight ahead. "We might have had another robbery of the files." Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't sleep very well the night before. He kept feeling too hot to have blankets, and then too cold not to have them. He was not able to get comfortable the entire night.

Anakin sensed this weakness in his friend. He glanced at him a moment. "Are you well today?" Before Obi-Wan could answer the door opened and Obi-Wan stepped out. Anakin bit his tongue to keep from yelling and followed after him. "Master, you didn't answer me."  
Obi-Wan stopped and looked at him, forcing a smile, "Sorry. Yes Anakin, I am feeling well today." Obi-Wan then continued on. Anakin blushed from embarrassment. Obi-Wan seemed annoyed, but he didn't have to reply like that.

Obi-Wan and Anakin entered into the council's chambers. This time the whole council was in the room. Obi-Wan and Anakin stood before them.

"Master Kenobi, Skywalker," Mace started. "We received news yesterday from Senator Ginh'ur that his book of the Senate files had been taken. It now seems that someone is interested in the files of the Senate's activity of the past 10 years."

"Why would anyone want to know the Senates past?" Obi-Wan questioned. He glanced at Anakin, who gave him the same confused look that he had on his own face.

"We're not sure, but we think it may be the same person who's been stealing files from us." Mace replied. The council muttered in different theories. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan who seemed pale again. But this time he seemed deep in thought.

"Masters," Obi-Wan then spoke. "I would like to go to the library and look at the files that were taken from us once more. Maybe we can see a connection somewhere in the files." The Council paused taking this into consideration, then they all nodded in agreement.

"Our permission, you have," Yoda stated. Both Jedi bowed before they left the room.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Master, I don't see where any of this connects," Anakin finally burst out in frustration. He turned off the system he was using to check the files over…and over…and over…and over again.

Obi-Wan was about to burst out as well, as they had spent the past two hours looking over the same files, finding nothing that would link the two crimes. Why then would someone be stealing these files?

"I guess you're right, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, standing to stretch. "There's nothing here that could possible…

FLASH

Both Jedi turned to see a masked figure running toward the exit of the library. Anakin used the force to send a table to block the way. The figure turned looking at them, then used the force to jump to the next level. "It _is_ a Jedi!" Anakin cried out, happy that his suspicions proved correct.

"Anakin!"

This time Obi-Wan wasn't close enough, or fast enough to move Anakin out of the way of danger. A column of files had been forced over the edge of the second level. Anakin attempted to dive out of the way, only to be caught in his leg by the heavy object. Anakin's body slapped against the floor. He cried out in pain, and turned to try to push it off him, but didn't have enough strength. He would have to meditate for the pain to o away enough so that he could use the force to move the object.

Obi-Wan Jumped up to the next level and started after the intruder. The intruder ignited his light saber, as Obi-Wan did the same. They engaged in battle, which consisted of a few hits, and the intruder attempting to get away.

Suddenly Obi-Wan stopped, his head whirling once more. The intruder saw this opening and ran forward, toward Obi-Wan, knocking past him causing both figures to fall to the lower level.

Anakin pushed the column off him and stood, only to see Obi-Wan falling headfirst to the ground floor.

* * *

_:Shivers: Oooh! I got chills! Do you?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **You guys have been soooo awesome! I love you all...Well here it is- Chapter Three!_

* * *

Before he hit the ground, Obi-Wan's body stoppped inches from the ground. Anakin looked to see that a padawan, a girl about 17, held him with the force. Both her hands were in front of her, as she concentrated setting Obi-Wan gently on the ground.

When his body finally was rested, she fell to her knees, out of breath. The Masked figure ran past her, and Anakin ran out after the figure calling over his shoulder, "Check on him!" The padawan scrambled to her feet and toward Obi-Wan.

Anakin chased after the figure down the hallway into the school quarters. The figure looked behind him to judge Anakins distance, when he bowled into a group of young 10 year old padawans, just coming out of Master Windu's class. The padawans got up, igniting their sabers, and aiming down at the figure.

Master Windu came out of the room and glanced at Anakin who stopped to catch his breath. He nodded to him, as the Jedi Master ignited his saber and ordered the prisoner to his feet. Anakin took a moment to look at this picture, which was almost amusing. Then His mind reminded him of his fallen comrade, as he turned and ran back into the library.

The padawan had positioned her legs to be a pillow for Obi-Wan. "He won't wake up," She told Anakin as he came in. "I tried talking to him and shaking him, but he hasn't responded in any way." She looked concerned.

Anakin felt her concern, and knew his face must have been mirroring hers. He knelt down and tapped Obi-Wan's cheek, like he had seen Master Windu do before. "Master," He tried. He lifted Obi-Wan to a sitting position. "Master... Obi-Wan, answer me."

Obi-Wan felt very fragile in his arm. Anakin looked at the girl. "Help me." He turned his back to them and knelt down. He took Obi-Wans arms and pulled them over his shoulders. The padawan helped push Obi-Wan against Anakins back. Anakin leans forward as he stood up, holding Obi-Wans legs in his arms. Obi-Wans head rested on his shoulder as he finally got him into a comfortable (well as comfortable as he was going to get) piggy-back position.

The Padawan rushed with Anakin down the hallway toward the healers. They passed Master Windu, who had clearly just cleaned up the intruder incident. Master Windu saw the three of them and looked confused for a moment. Then he realized Obi-Wan was unconscious on Anakins back and fell into step with them.

xoxoxoxoxox

Anakin sat with the Padawan as Mace spoke with one of the healers. Anakin was lost deeply in thoughts, then looked to the padawan. She looked fairly concerned for the Jedi Master herself.

"What is your name, Padawan?" He asked her.

She looked at him. "Amina Finity." She had to have been at least 16 years old. She had short brown hair and brown eyes, her skin fair. She had freckles, but not too many.

"Thank you, Amina," Anakin stated looking over at Mace. "If you didn't react fast enough to catch Master Obi-Wan…well he could have been injured very badly." In fact, he didn't even want to think what would have happened if she didn't act fast enough. She certainly had enough control over the force to react that quickly and take on a difficult task.

Mace walked over to them and both stood up. "Well…it seems they have found a poison in Obi-Wan's blood stream. It seems to be matched with the venom from the Victrem beasts."

"Victrems…" Anakin thought for a moment. "Those were what those beasts were called that attacked us when we were retrieving the disk. Obi-Wan was shot in the arm by these darts they were spitting out…"

"And those darts had poison in them…" Mace finished. Anakin sat back down to think, cause Mace to notice the padawan girl that was also there. "Padawan Finity, your quick thinking saved Master Obi-Wan from more then just the poison. You have done a good job." Amina nodded her thanks. "But…" Mace continued. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. It seems your Master was killed by our traitor, before Obi-Wan and Skywalker spotted him…"

Anakin's eyes darted to Amina. So that must have been why she was coming into the library. She was coming to find her Master.

Anakin noticed that Amina was very quiet, and just looked down at the news. He felt the sadness that was welling inside of her. Mace must have felt it too, for he looked quite uncomfortable. Anakin stood and placed a hand on her shoulder, not even knowing what to say.

What could he say? What would he have done if he had lost Obi-Wan, while he was still a padawan.

What would he do if he lost Obi-Wan now?

Mace looked at both of them. "We must go to the council, and discuss what is to be done."

Anakin looked at him bewildered. "I cannot leave Obi-Wan's side."

Mace shook his head. "You can't do anything to help right now. All they are doing is tests. You need to be present among the council, as well as you Padawan Finity."

Anakin sighed and just nodded, looking at the padawan as she looked up at the two Jedi. There were no streams on her face, but there were tears in her eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Disheartening this all is," Master Yoda stated. The council mumbled their thoughts once again as Anakin stood among them, with Amina by his side.

"Knight Neptu slain and Knight Seirfit a traitor," Shaak Ti mentioned. "And now Knight Kenobi is dying."

Anakin felt his heart stop by those words. _Kenobi is dying. _Next to him he heard Amina take in a deep breath. She was looking straight ahead, not saying a word. Yoda took notice to this, then looked to Anakin.

"A mission, we must send you on," Yoda stated.

"A mission?" Anakin questioned. "A solo mission?" How could he possibly go without Obi-Wan.

"A mission to help Obi-Wan, you will be on," Yoda answered. "Accompany you, Padawan Finity will."

Anakin looked at Amina. Now he didn't know what to think. Amina looked at him, apparently just as confused as he was.

"We have been informed that the antidote to the poison that is now in Obi-Wan is inside the tongue of the Victrems. It seems the beasts circulate on the planet of Dagobah," Mace stated. "We feel that it may be easier to go for the wild beasts, then to send to back to a base where they are security, among other beings."

"While you are gone, discuss Padawan Finity's path, we will," Yoda added.

Anakin nodded. "When do we leave?"

"We will set up in the port in a half hour time. It'll give you enough time to visit Obi-Wan before you go." Mace added.

Both Anakin and Amina bowed as they left the council.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Amina had gone ahead to prepare them to leave. Anakin went to the healers to see Obi-Wan before they left.

Anakin walked into the room, seeing his friend resting. Anakin sat down beside him and looked at him closely. Obi-Wan was pale, and seemed to be breathing rapidly. He was sweating badly too. And apparently was having a nightmare.

"Anakin…"

"I'm here, Master," Anakin gripped Obi-Wan's hand to comfort him with the fact that he was there. He was the only one who could be there. There was no one else for Obi-Wan, unlike Anakin who had a wife. He was the only one. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and tried to force a smile for Anakin, but failed miserably.

"We are going to save you." Anakin assured him. "We're going to get you the antidote." Anakin felt the force running weekly through Obi-Wan, through his touch. Anakin tried to concentrate some force into him to make him feel better.

"You better hurry," The Healer stated, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "He only has a day more." Anakin looked at the healer then back at Obi-Wan.

"I will save you Obi-Wan."

* * *

_OK folks there it was. Hope you liked it! _


	4. Chapter 4

Wow Guys, sorry about the majhor delay, I've been having computer problems...but I'm back! Thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome!

* * *

Anakin jumped into the air craft, taking on commanding pilot. He nodded to Mace and Master Yoda who had both come to see them off. Mace came forward before Anakin closed the top.

"May the force be with you, Skywalker."

"Thankyou Master, we will return soon

And with that they were off.

Amina sat behind him checking through the computer to look at Dagobah. She clicked her tongue as the computer loaded in all the files. Anakin turned his head till she was in view at the corner of his eye. "So what does it look like?"

"A mess," She replied. "The planet Degobah is mainly jungle and some muddy waters…apparently it's too shallow for the possibility of any clear waters, besides a few areas. It's going to be very warm and the air will be thick."

"Sounds like fun," He said sarcastically. He looked on ahead as he sped through the space. Amina glanced out the window taking in the sites. She had never really seen space before. It was as beautiful, if not more, than the pictures they had seen in class. Then she spotted it. "There."

Degobah

Anakin brought the air-craft down to a landing, in a slight clearing, surrounded by trees. When he opened the hatch, the first thing that was tremendously noticeable was the thick, humid air, and heat. The next was the darkness, from lack of like, because of the dense trees.

Amina gasped in for air and made a face, she didn't like this too much, and something was already telling her that something was off. By the look of Anakin's face, obviously he could tell too.

Of course he can, she thought, he's a jedi knight.

Anakin jumped down from the ship and looked around. His heart was in his throat. If they don't find the creature in time, Obi-Wan will…

He knew he shouldn't think of these things. It'll make him lose concentration, which will threaten their time. He looked at Amina who seemed to be looking around scanning the area.

She was a padawan...he was with a padawan who had lost her master. He was in charge, which felt different. But he also had to be stricter to the Jedi code- for Amina's sake. She will be looking to him for wisdom and guidance…just as he did of Obi-Wan.

"Come on, we must move quickly" Anakin stated. Amina nodded and followed after him. Both turned at every sound they heard. Anakin was not liking this one bit.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Padme entered the Healers Chambers to find Master Windu speaking with one of the Healers. Mace looked over, surprised at the sight of Padme, and excused himself from the conversation he was having with a Healer.

"Senator, this is a surprise. You shouldn't be here."

"I am here to see how Master Kenobi is doing," she stated. "He's a good friend, and I thought nothing wrong if I were to come here." She waited and was approved by his smile. Then he got serious again, leading her down the hallway to the room where Obi-Wan was kept.

"He is getting worse," Mace stated, clasping his hands behind his back as he walked with her, "At some moments he's delirious...others he's resting so peacefully you'd think he was already…"

Padme stopped shortly at the doorway as she looked at the resting Obi-Wan who did By looks appear…

Dead.

They entered the room and both went to his side. He seemed so pale.

Padme placed her hand onto Obi-Wan's which was resting by his side. It was so cold. Mace turned to see a Healer standing in the doorway. "If you may, sir, there are some new results for the Padawan in Dorm 4."

Mace looked to Padme, "If you'll just excuse me." Padme nodded keeping her attention on Obi-Wan. She felt a pain in her heart as she realized she was looking at a dying man.

Not just any dying man...her husbands best friend...and hers. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. At her touch she stirred, then he moaned and raised his hand to his head.

"Obi-Wan?"

He opened his eyes, blinking from the light as his eyes finally came into focus. "Padme..." He started to sit up, but then fell back. Padme gripped onto him. She couldn't catch him, but she made sure he just didn't fall.

"Not so fast," She told him. She looked at him nervous. She needs to let the healers know that He is awake, they may want to run some tests…She turned toward the door. "Master Windu, Obi-Wan is awake!"

Obi-Wan looked at her confused, "Was I asleep long? It feels like so long. Like I was running..."His breathing started to get heavier and fast. "It's so hard to breath. It's so hot. I can't...I can't." He closed his eyes and started to shiver.

Now Padme was scared. "Obi-Wan?" She placed her hand on his again. "Obi-Wan ... please try to calm down. Do you need water? Another blanket? Anything?" She wanted to keep him calm, and she also wanted him to stay awake.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, his head pounding and spinning, he felt nauseous. He brought a hand to his head and pressured on his eyes. He wanted more than anything to stay conscious. It felt wrong for him to go back to sleep. His breathing was too heavy, he couldn't breath!

Padme ran to the door. "Master Windu!" She practically shrieked his name. But it didn't go unrewarding as Mace flew out of one of the rooms and down the hall to her aid. He looked questioningly at her as he slowed down, approaching the door. "It's Obi-Wan."

Mace looked at Obi-Wan and was at his side. He placed a hand over Obi-Wan's head and pushed him back into sleep. Once Obi-Wan's breathing returned to normal, Mace turned and looked at Padme. No doubt his eyes matched the worry look that was in hers.

She let out a sob, ashamed that she was right there, and Obi-Wan was awake and she couldn't do anything to help him. Mace placed an arm around her for comfort.

"He doesn't have much time."

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Master Skywalker." Amina called over to him. He trotted over to see what she had called him for. She pointed down into a valley where there were caves. "Did Master Windu say anything about them possibly living in caves?" She seemed uncertain of it, as she looked at him questioningly.

Anakin shook his head, confused himself. "It is worth a look though. Anything that could possinly get us out of here faster." He started down a pathway that led into the valley, ahead of the padawan. He felt a disturbance as they kept walking down, which caused him to stop.

"We should turn back," he said, "something is not right here at all." He turned and headed back up, only to see Amina unsheathe her light-saber.

As he turned he saw ape-like creatures with bows and arrows, and other primitive weapons. Anakin held out his hand in warning to Amina. "Put your light saber back, Padawan." Amina felt afraid, but did as he said.

He almost smirked at that. Obi-Wan was rubbing off on him.

Anakin moved forward and held out his hands. "Please, we don't wish to fight. We are here to help a friend. We need help."

One came forward. "Insar rep ti ansher?"

Anakin shook his head. He didn't understand at all. He looked at the creature helplessly, raising his hands in question, only to be interrupted.

"Pretpar fwar ansher anseeth manker," Amina answered. She took a step down next to Anakin and looked at the creature. She held her hands in front of her, palms up, to show she was no threat.

"Anfre as sein on unther seeth manker. To per drumlin enders ifsh sher, trindrea henshir."

Amina looked at Anakin, "He said they will help, but we must leave before we disturb anymore of their grounds."

Anakin looked at her in wonder. "You know their language? How? It's foreign to even those in the records at the temple."

Amina blushed. "Master Yoda says it is my special gift when I reach out to the force...I can understand any language." She turned back to finish her conversation with the native, then finally turned to Anakin.

The Native nodded to his people and started ushering them away from the two strangers.

Amina looked around then looked to Anakin. "He said that the beasts live in the higher ground. The natives live in the valley and caves, because the moss that grows in this area is poisonous to them."

Anakin looked at the moss that was growing around them. He reached down and grabbed a handful.

"Well then, that's how we will catch one."

* * *

Do you guys Like Amina? I was questioning maybe having her in future stories...But not if the fans hate her, obviously...kk, 3 Luv you all! 


	5. Chapter 5

_Yay...I'm back with another chapter, and this time it didn't take a month. teehee...that's for the erviews guys, you're all awesome and I love you!_

* * *

Amina took in a couple of deep breaths. It was so damn hard to breath! She waited patiently in the tree as Anakin had instructed her to do. She glanced around the trees. 

It was pretty dense, and hard to see anything, though she felt relieved to slightly be able to see where the clearing was, and the bright color of yellow, which was their transportation. It was not far at all.in fact, that was where they had placed the moss.

She glanced down to see Anakin climbing the tree and setting beside her. She could feel his impatience, as if it was merely the sweat pouring from his face. He sat and looked at her, and threw in a hopeful grin.

She smiled slightly and nodded back. This was they're only shot. They had to do this soon.

xoxoxoxoxox

Mace entered the Healers Chambers and walked to Obi-Wan's room. He stood in the doorway, as he found that Obi-Wan already had a visitor.

Master Yoda.

"Come in, you may." Yoda stated, his eyes still closed. Mace entered and stood by the small Masters side. Yoda sighed and opened his eyes, looking upon the still form of Obi-Wan, who seemed to be resting peacefully at the time. He then looked to Mace, and shook his head. "Too fast, the poison works. Not enough time young Skywalker and Finity have, I'm afraid."

Mace looked over at Obi-Wan and placed a hand on his. He almost drew back quickly in surprise, as Obi-Wan's touch was cold. He looked at Yoda and then back to Obi-Wan.

Neither Masters said a word.

xoxoxoxox

Anakin looked at Amina. "Here comes two of them. I'm going to lead them to the clearing. I need you to be ready to come from behind and attack. If the moss doesn't get them, then we will.As long as we have two ways to attack, we have a good chance of getting it done quicker."

He spoke with such confidence in his voice, that Amina couldn't help but feel confident as well.

Anakin glanced down and spotted the two Victrems trotting their way. He gave Amina one last look and jumped down in front of the beasts. He then waited for them to be enticed, and took off running, igniting his light saber to help him dodge the darts which they were rapidly producing, as well as shooting.

Amina jumped down and ignited her saber, as she rushed ahead. She forced herself into a quicker run, as she found herself running along side the slowest Victrem. It turned and snapped at her, as she turned her light saber to neatly cut off it's head.

Anakin, realizing that there was one Victrem, jumped forward, slicing the beast in half, through its body. He reached down, slicing the tongue out of the beast and walked to meet up with Amina.

Amina had just done the same and looked up to see Anakin, walking through the fog, which had just started to drift through the dense trees.

FLASH!>

Amina turned at the feeling of the Force warning her, but found herself pinned to the ground by a Victrum. She cried out in pain and surprise, only to feel the weight lifted as the beast fell to the ground in two pieces.

"Are you allright?" Anakin asked her.

Amina breathed for a moment and sat up, feeling pain in her ribs. She placed a hand only to find it wet with blood and mud, as well as a sharp pain from a possible cracked rib. She cringed in the pain, but nodded to Anakin.

"I'm still alive, I'll be ok," She said stiffly. They didn't have much time. He helped her up and they started to walk towards the ship. Amina felt slightly dizzy from the pain, then reminded herself to accept the pain. She thanked her body for it, for it was a reminder that she was wounded.

But she was still dizzy.

Anakin held her arm stiffly, feeling her faltering, and also calling upon the Force to stay conscious and getting annoyed, seemingly with herself. "Remember, though you may accept the pain, your body must still react to it to help it heal."

Amina nodded, swallowing. Anakin almost caught himself in a smile again, for he was beginning to sound like Obi-Wan.

They had just gotten to the clearing, when they noticed, they were not alone.

Amina and Anakin stopped, as 7 Victrems packed themselves to trap the two Jedi in a circle. Anakin ignited his saber, keeping Amina close to him, as she too, ignited hers. They slowly moved together, toward the ship.

The Victrems started in a stalking matter moving closer together. Amina placed both hands onto the saber, and glanced briefly at Anakin. Anakin watched them closely.

One jumped forward, Anakin slashed at it, cutting a paw off, as the creature yelped and countered back. "Get into the ship," he ordered Amina.

Amina hesitated, then turned, trying to ignore her pain, force jumped onto the ships wing. At her movement another victrem jumped toward her, as she held up a hand to force it back. She jumped in and started the ship. Anakin turned to jump up and found himself blocking a few of the darts.

Then it happened.

The Victrems started to weeze. They started to seemingly begin to get sick. Anakin made a face at the sight, when he realized.The moss. They laid down the moss around the ship, and now it was beginning to affect them.

Anakin used this opportunity to jump into the ship, as he shut the top and took the controls. Amina had finally lost consciousness, as she slipped into meditation. Anakin found the only sound now, was his heavy breathing, as he began to make the journey back to the temple.

_Hold on Master, I'm coming _

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Mace looked over at Obi-Wan for one last time, before he left the room. This would probably be the last time he saw the man breathing. He walked out into the main lobby where Master Yoda was, only to see a very dirty, wet, and tired Anakin and Amina running in. Mace couldn't help but smile as Anakin threw a Healer the bag with the two tongues they had gotten.

Amina went into another room with a Healer into another room to bandage some wounds that she appeared to have acquired. Anakin breathlessly then plopped into a chair and looked over at Mace and Yoda. He looked at them hopefully, as they only looked at each other, not sure what the outcome would be.

Amina joined the three silent Jedi in the lobby, wearing her tunic loosely, since her ribs were bandaged underneath. She sat quietly with them.Waiting.

Anakin shook his leg, getting impatient.it was taking forever.it had already been about two hours.

"You may see him now," A Healer stated, as she came out.

Anakin jumped up and ran to Obi-Wan's room. The others followed. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, who had his eyes open, glancing around the room, confused. Finally his eyes rested on Anakin, who was smiling.

Obi-Wan smiled back, then looked at Anakin's clothes, which were still dirty. "I take it, I missed an adventure?"

"The adventure was for you," Anakin said back, grabbing his friend's hand. He couldn't get the smile off his face. The other three came into the room, Amina stayed the farthest back.

Obi-Wan, with the help of Anakin, sat up. He looked over at Mace and Yoda. Mace placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's good to see you looking well." Obi-Wan smiled back at him. "I'm still a bit confused.the last thing I can truly remember is the library.The intruder!"

"Is Knight Seirfit." Mace finished.

"We caught him." Anakin explained. "But there was someone, who caught you, when I couldn't." He glanced over at Amina.

"Acted quickly, she did. And assisted young Skywalker on his journey." Yoda mentioned.

Obi-Wan looked at Amina, seeing her for the first time. "Then I owe gratitude to you as well." He said with a smile. Amina smiled back and nodded her head. Obi-Wan glanced at her, realizing that she was also dirty. She went with Anakin.

"Obi-Wan, meet Amina Finity," Mace introduced. "She was Trift Neptu's padawan, but unfortunately before Seirfit was caught, he killed Trift."

"It very nice to meet you." Obi-Wan smiled.

Amina nodded. "It is nice to meet you as well, Master Kenobi."

"Much to talk about, we all have." Yoda stated. "Much rest, Obi-Wan needs. Tomorrow the three of you we shall see with the council."

"Amina, you should go rest as well," Mace commented to her. "You still have some healing to complete."

The three others left the room, leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan alone. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, and laid back down. "Looks like I have a bit to catch up on."

"I was so scared of losing you," Anakin stated. "I felt so helpless when I saw you fall.If Amina wasn't there.you could have been worse off."

"But I'm not." Obi-Wan reminded him.

Anakin still felt guilt. He should have been able to catch him, he should have been able to sense the Victrem before it shot at him, which caused Obi-Wan in the position in the first place.

He should be stronger.

"Anakin, you should go wash up and rest. We will talk more tomorrow," Obi-wan stated closing his eyes. "I still feel a bit weak, and need some rest."

Anakin nodded and placed his hand on Obi-Wan's for a moment. When Obi-Wan drifted into sleep, Anakin turned and headed back to their chambers. He washed up and went to his bed, falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

_Ok, once more I'm going to ask the question... Should I keep Amina in for future stories? Because I'm kinda undecided about her... Just let me know, and I will do the majority's bidding! 3_


	6. Chapter 6

_OK Everyone Last Chapter for this story! I tallied up the votes, and also recieved some good advice in messages and I've decided..._

* * *

Anakin entered the elevator, finding Obi-Wan and Amina already there. Amina was looking at Obi-Wan concerned when the door opened. Then she looked at Anakin and smiled slightly. Anakin looked at her closely and realized that even when she did smile, her eyes always seemed sad. 

Anakin brought his attention to Obi-Wan, who seemed to be doing better. He regained his color back in his cheeks and his eyes didn't look glassy anymore. "How are you feeling?" He asked him.

"Much better," Obi-Wan answered.

"What do you think the council wants to discuss?" Amina asked, quietly. She spoke as if she was almost afraid of speaking out of turn.

Obi-Wan gave her an assuring look. "I'm sure it's just a follow-up, on the past two days."

"These past few days, while Knight Skywalker and Padawan Finity have been on Degobah, and Obi-Wan in the medical ward, we have sent out the team of Knight Fernus and his padawan, young Jinthra, to go visit Senator Ginh'ur, and look at his files." Mace informed them, doing a basic review of the past days. "Now it seems on Naboo, the Queen is being threatened to give her files, which are now being safely held in a locked and secure area. We were told that Senator Amidala went back to Naboo yesterday evening so that her guards could also serve as protection."

Anakins head jerked up at this….Padme had left last night. Without telling him? He felt his anger bubbling up again. Why hadn't Padme called and leave a message or something?

"We would like to send you three to go as well."

"Three?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, then glanced at Amina who's face had gone slightly pale. Her future was shadowed…By looking at her he couldn't tell what it would be… Whenever he tried to reach out to sense it he just saw darkness.

"Decided, we have, that Amina will stay with Skywalker and Kenobi." Yoda answered. He sighed as he closed his eyes. He seemed to not be too happy with the council's decision. "Knight Skywalkers padawan, young Finity shall be."

Anakin glanced at Amina in surprise. This was not how choosing a padawan is done at all. Usually they padawan's are placed in a battle against one another, and if a Knight, or Master, is impressed with one, they vouch to have them as their padawan.

But he had to remember, that was not what happened to him. Obi-Wan took him as his padawan right away. And Amina, already had a Master before. He looked at Obi-Wan, who only smiled in his amused way. His blue eyes glanced at the girl.

Anakin smiled then too. He looked at Amina, who couldn't help but smile as well.

But her eyes remained.

Anakin nodded to Yoda. Their fate was set and so was their next destination.

"So go, you shall. To Naboo."

* * *

_Hope some of aren't too mad and will continue reading my stories...Nothing is every what it seems._

_NEXT in the Adventures of Obi-Wan and Anakin- The Last Word_

"So everything has been set up for a while. It was all planned years ago?" Anakin looked at Obi-Wan confused. "That doesn't seem right."

"Master? Obi-Wan...there's a not here adressed to you," Amina stated, confused...she handed the letter to them.They read on.

**It will never truly end. There's always another plan Granta Omega**


End file.
